Sayonaratte iu na
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Empat musim sudah terlewati bersama selama tiga tahun ini. Aku, Kaname-kun, Yuuta-kun, Yuuki-kun dan Chizuru-kun selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama."Sayonaratte iu na, Shun." Yuuta/Shun. Warning: Warning : typo everywhere, yaoi scene,maybe lil bit OOC, Don't like don't read


KIMI TO BOKU

Disclaimer : Kiichi Hotta

Reni-is-ishida

Sayonaratte iu na

Pairing : Yuuta Asaba/Shun Matsuoka

Warning : typo everywhere, yaoi scene,maybe lil bit OOC, Don't like don't read

Empat musim sudah terlewati bersama selama tiga tahun ini. Aku, Kaname-kun, Yuuta-kun, Yuuki-kun dan Chizuru-kun selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Homare Koukou adalah tempat yang mempertemukan kami berempat dengan Chizuru-kun. Rasanya baru kemarin, Chizuru-kun berdiri di depanku dan memperkenalkan diri.

Aku tersenyum memandang punggung keempat orang teman, bukan sahabat lebih tepatnya, dan sesekali memandang sekelompok kupu-kupu beterbangan di atas rerumputan.

"Shun,"

Sekejap suara itu mengagetkanku. "Ah, Yuuta-kun, ada apa?"

"Kau, melamun? Nanti ketinggalan, lho," jawab Yuuta-kun sambil menarik tanganku.

"Cho-chotto, Yuuta-kun. Aku tidak melamun, kok," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, Shun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika lulus? Nanti, kita akan berpisah, kan?"

"Eh?" Aku menatap Yuuta-kun, lalu kembali melihat punggung tiga orang sahabatku di depan. "Sepertinya begitu, aku akan merindukan kalian semua. Aku tahu, kita akan berpisah nanti. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Yuuki-kun jika kalian satu universitas."

"Shun?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau yakin akan pindah ke Hokkaido?"

Akupun mengangguk pelan. "Kaname-kun, dia juga ingin masuk di Todai. Kurasa tersisa Chizuru-kun di sini. Tenang saja, Yuuta-kun, jika liburan aku pasti akan ke sini."

- YuutaShun -

"Omedetou"

"Sotsugyou, omedetou"

Ucapan demi ucapan terdengar di seluruh Homare Koukou. Buket bunga pun tak absen menghiasi hari kelulusan kelas tiga.

"Sudah tiga tahun kita bersama-sama, sekarang kita semua akan lulus," kataku memecah keheningan.

"Shun benar, aahhh aku harus berpisah dengan Mary," sambung Chizuru-kun.

"Chizuru, barusan kau bilang Mary. Jangan-jangan …" Yuuki-kun menimpali.

Sekejap Chizuru-kun salah tingkah dan langsung menutup mulut Yuuki-kun,"Ssst! Yukki, kau bicara apa. Aku tadi bilang aku harus berpisah dengan Kanamecchi, tahu!"

"Kozaru, aku bahagia jika berpisah denganmu."

"Nee, Kanamecchi jahat. Bukankah kau juga berat meninggalkan ibumu?"

"Pfft. Kaname, kau yakin tidak menangis saat meninggalkan ibumu nanti?"

"KALIAAAAANNN!"

Dan mulailah pemandangan seperti biasa, Kaname-kun yang mengejar Yuuki-kun dan Chizuru-kun. Aku selalu tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Shun, kapan kau berangkat?" tiba-tiba Yuuki-kun duduk di sebelahku.

"Lusa, aku berangkat," jawabku sambil tersenyum, lalu refleks melihat Yuuta-kun.

Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan ekspresinya sekarang, dia hanya menatap langit biru seakan tak menghiraukan keberadaan kami.

- YuutaShun -

Piip.. piip..

Notifikasi email baru berbunyi. Segera kubuka isi email yang rupanya datang dari Chizuru-kun.

_Shun-chaaaan. Boleh kami mengantarmu ke stasiun hari ini? Aku tidak rela melepas kepergianmu, tapi ini hanya sementara. Kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melakukan hal yang menarik lagi saat liburan, bukan?_

Aku tertawa kecil membaca isi email itu.

_Tentu saja boleh, Chizuru-kun. Aku juga, tapi aku pasti kembali jika liburan. ^^_

Dan kata 'sent' pun terpampang di layar handphoneku.

- YuutaShun -

Di stasiun

"Hmm, tak seberapa ramai, ya? Shun, keretamu datang jam berapa?" tanya Chizuru-kun padaku.

"Ah, sekitar 15 menit lagi. Aku harus siap-siap," kataku seraya mengangkat koperku mendekati rel.

"Yuuki, dimana kakakmu?" gumam Kaname-kun.

"Tadi, dia bilang ke toilet."

"Ah, Shun-chan itu keretamu! Hati-hati, ya! Sampai ketemu lagi, aku tidak menangis lho!" kata Chizuru-kun sambil terisak.

"Chizuru-kun, aku tidak lama kok. Kan, kita berjanji jika liburan aku akan kembali. Kaname-kun, semoga sukses di Todai dan sampaikan salamku pada ibumu, ya! Dan Yuuki-kun, sampai jumpa dan aku titip salam pada Yuuta-kun, jika dia kembali dari toilet nanti. Semuanya, sampai berjumpa kembali," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya agak berat melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kereta. Kulihat mereka sekali lagi, mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan. Sampai pintu kereta tertutup pun, mereka tetap melambaikan tangan padaku. Tapi, sedih rasanya aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yuuta-kun. Tidak, bukan itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela meninggalkannya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tak terasa bulir air mata menetes membasahi pipiku.

"Eh, untuk apa aku menangis? Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi, kan jika liburan nanti?" sambil mengusap air mataku.

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan hangat memelukku dari belakang.

"Shun, aku di sini. Jangan menangis," terdengar suara Yuuta-kun dibelakang.

Aku menoleh dan sekejap bibir Yuuta telah menempel di bibirku. Bulir air mata kembali menetes, tapi ini sensasinya lain. Sensasi bahagia yang kurasakan. Tak berapa lama kemudian,

"Yuuta-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mengantarmu, bukan?"

"Jangan bercanda Hokkaido itu jauh,"

"Tenang saja, Shun. Aku turun di stasiun berikutnya. Ano- kau akan kembali saat liburan, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

Yuuta-kun membelai rambutku.

"Bisa kau panjangkan lagi rambutmu?"

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu, itu janji kita."

"Dan ada satu lagi.."

"Hmm?"

"Sayonaratte iu na, Shun."

- YuutaShun -

"Yuuta, lama sekali. Kemana dia perginya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita susul dia ke toilet, Kanamecchi?"

Piip.. piip..

"Ah, Nii-san. Maafkan aku, kalian boleh pulang duluan. Aku sedang bersama Shun dan akan turun di stasiun berikutnya."

"APAAAAA?" teriak Kaname dan Chizuru bersamaan.

- YuutaShun -


End file.
